


The Stolen Gems

by moonofmorrigan



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barduil - Freeform, End of the story sex, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Romance, bard is a PI, legolas involved with the mafia, several actual characters will be mentioned, the necklace is back again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: AU: Bard is a PI with his own business, but still juggling bills, kids, and life itself. He's thrown for a loop when he receives a call from a wealthy man (Thranduil), who wishes to hire him for a case that turns into more than a matter of stolen goods. As he digs deeper into the facts of the case, he also gets  closer to his contractor.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMirkyKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/gifts).



> Disclaimer: All characters are copyrighted to their respective owners, and I not have any affiliation or hold any ownership rights with Middle-earth Enterprises (The Tolkien Estate), The Saul Zaentz Company, Warner Brothers and Time Line Cinema. No profit is being made from this writing.
> 
> This is my first 'public' Thranduil/Bard writing. Forgive me if it isn't very well done. Sexy time won't happen until the final chapter by the way. So, hope you'll be reading this for the mystery, and not just the sex. :P
> 
> [At the time I am posting this, I have not edited it, and it is still in the rough draft form - so spelling and grammar errors will be all over. Once I finish the story I will edit it. Promise. ^_~]

Work had been slow of late for Bard. His last case, a simple one of a cheating husband took all of 3 days to close. They were often that way anymore. Occasionally he would encounter someone who asked him to investigate something radical like a missing person, or a stolen object that they preferred to not inform the police about, but it was very rare.

 

He had worked his way through school for this by using his skills on the docks. The labor was hard, but at least it was always busy. He threw another dart at the dartboard which hung on the door in front of him. It landed straight in the center. Bullseye!

 

He sat back and closed his eyes and began to fall dose off when his company phone rang jolting him awake. It rang 2 more times before he picked it up, and on the other end was a deep, masculine tenor of a voice.

 

"Mr. Bowman?"

"Yes, this is he. Can I help you?"

"I hope so. I wish for you to investigate a stolen object for me. If you can, are you able to make arrangements to come to my office tonight after 9 p.m.?", the man on the other end inquired.

 

Bard frowned. That was well passed closing shop for him.

 

"I assure you, it will be worth your while." the man continued no doubt noticing the silent pause.

 

"Very well," he answered briskly, his interest slightly piqued. At least it wasn't another cheating spouse or significant other, "but who may I ask will I be meeting, and where is your office?"

 

"My apologies," the man on the other line paused before answering, clearing his throat, "Thranduil Oropherion. My office is downtown in the..."

 

"Mirkwood Industries?" Bard cut him off unintentionally once he heard the man's name.

 

Another pause. "Yes. My office is on the top floor. I'll tell security to let you in."

 

"Su-sure." Bard stammered, "I'll be there at 9 sharp."

 

"Thank you. I look forward to our meeting."

The line went dead a moment later. Bard was still holding the earpiece up to his ear when the beeping sound began. He put it down on the receiver with a look of wonder. Mirkwood Industries? Not just someone in the company either, but the owner, CEO, Chairman of the Board Thranduil Oropherion wanted to meet with him at that. The company owned half of the city basically. If he played this right, the commission would be huge!

 

* * *

 

Bard made arrangements for his babysitter to stay a little later so he could meet with this Mr. Oropherion. But when he found himself parking in the company's garage and being buzzed in by the security officer a feeling of nervous dread intermingled with excitment found it's way into the pit of his stomach. It only increased when once inside the building with it's polished to the point of being able to see his face in it floors, elevators and at times walls themselves. He was met by a rather tall, dark-haired man who greeted him, and told him his name was Elrond.

He led Bard to an elevator that could only be found after walking through a dizzying amount of hallways, which immediately opened. He explained that it was one of only four that led to Mr. Oropherion's office on the top floor.

 

Bard gave the man a wide-eyed, questioning look at this. Elrond then explained that it was for security purposes. Bard nodded then looked ahead of him, wishing at once that he didn’t. It was one of those glass elevators that looked out over the city. The office they were going to was 26 floors up. He turned away feeling nauseous.

 

“Do you have a problem with heights Mr. Bowman?” inquired the man beside him.

Bard looked up expecting to see a sadistically amused smile on his face, but only seen a creased brow that seemed to convey curiousity more than concern or mocking.

 

“Only in situations such as this...”, he paused and turned around to face the doors instead of the world below him. “When the world is in motion as the height climbs, that is.”

Elrond merely nodded in understanding, and a couple moments later the bell pinged on the 26th floor and the silver doors opened. Bard stepped out into a lobby or waiting room of sorts, with a large, sleek desk situated just before a set of frosted glass doors and a silvery steel door situated just a few feet away from the desk. The occupant of the desk had long since gone home, and the lights in the room itself was dim. At the corner of the glass doors sat a secuirty guard. He briefly looked up, nodded at Elrond, gave Bard a look over, and went back to browsing through whatever it was he was looking at on his phone.

 

Elrond strode to the door without hardly making any sound at all on the hardwood floor, and knocked. Bard followed looking down at the dark wood. Who puts hardwood floor on an office level building Bard mused. Then considered who he was about to meet. Someone with too much money, who liked to show off. Bard had never set eyes on Thranduil Oropherion. He was considered eccentric, recluse to an extent. The last picture taken of him had been at his wife's funeral over 10 years ago. Bard tried to conjure up the image of the man in the newspaper. All he could remember was blond hair, and from what he remembered the man was fairly good looking. But beyond that he couldn't recall anything else.

 

He's probably some old, fat, bitter, ugly business man now with thinning hair, Bard thought to himself just before the door opened. He gasped in as much shock as surprise. Surprise by the door suddenly opening during his reverie. Shock however, was due to something entirely different. The man before him was literally beautiful. He could only tell it was a man by the broad shoulders and stronger lines of his face and body. His hair was a shock of nearly white blond. For a moment Bard was literally speechless. He managed to pull himself together a moment later.

 

“I'm Bard Bowman. Mr. Oropherion asked to me to meet him here.”

 

The man looked him up and down, cocked his head to the side with a slight upturn coming to his lips, and gestured for him to come in. Bard edged himself inside the door, expecting Elrond to follow, but instead when he looked behind him, Elrond was walking away and the door was shutting. Bard came to the middle of the room and looked around. No one else was here but him and the other man, and the room itself was not only perfectly clean, very efficient and business looking, but also very cold feeling. This room conveyed no sense of warmth. It was a place of business, and business only. He did spot a wine and liqueur bar off to the far wall, a couple of personal items in view, pictures mostly, but nothing more than that. The desk was just as large as the secretary's, with a two monitor system computer, that he noted was not only the latest edition, but powerful enough to hack into a government website if the person wanted to.

 

The man approached him and held out a hand, “I am Thranduil Oropherion. Forgive me, it's been a very stressful day.”

 

Bard recognized the voice, and took the hand in his. He noted it was callused and rough like a laborer's hand would be, or someone who at the very least indulged in something that required lifting and lots of use of hand work. He also couldn't help noticing how tall he was at this point. Bard only came up to his chin.

 

“It's quite alright.” He made an open gesture. “How can I help you?”

 

The tall man grinned. “Right into business then? I like that.” He gestured to a set of leather chairs sitting in front of the huge desk, “Please have a seat.” He walked over to the stand where the alcohol lay out, “Would you care for a drink?”

 

Bard almost didn't register the question at first as he was too busy noticing the long, low ponytail of white-gold hair that the man had which reached to his waist, not to mention, he couldn't help noticing the man's very taut ass. Bard was bi-sexual and while he tended to go for women more than men, this guy was sending his senses off the chart.

“Ah... um, no. I'm driving tonight.”

 

Thranduil proceeded to put some ice in a glass, and poor a large glass of what looked to be scotch in it, before turning and coming to his seat. He sat after putting the glass down, and looked across the desk at Bard as he crossed one leg over the other.

 

“As I mentioned over the phone this afternoon, I had some property stolen.”

Bard opened his mouth to give the usual speech about alerting the police, but the man put a hand up to silence him.

“I know what you're about to advise. Contact the police, let them make a report. Perhaps I'll get it back in one piece someday, yes?” His eyebrows came up in mock inquiry. Bard only nodded, then sat back in his chair to listen to the man's explanation as to why he didn't want to. “You see, the problem here is not that I do not know who took it. I just need to why, and who has it now. Of course, I'd like to see it returned, but if not, considering the circumstances...” The blond haired man trailed off and took a drink of his whiskey.

 

Bard gave the man a puzzled look before he asked, “Who do you believe has stolen it then Mr. Oropherion? And more to the point what was stolen?”

 

The man's blue-gray eyes narrowed for a moment at the question. Then he got up once more and walked to a wall opposite him. He clicked on a button that was all but hidden save an almost invisible line, and it swung forward to reveal a safe. The man keyed in the combination, and opened it. He took out a picture, and presented it to Bard.

Bard studied it. It was a necklace of diamonds and pearls. An exquisite thing that any woman would want about their neck.

“This was the necklace my late wife wore on our wedding day. It is worth roughly five million dollars.” Bard nearly dropped the photograph, as he looked up at the man in shock, “I keep it in this safe.” He pointed to the safe behind him, and continued, “I check it's contents daily. This morning I found the necklace gone.”

 

Bard hesitated before daring to ask his question. “Who do you think has taken it? How many people have access to the safe?”

Thranduil looked away, closing his eyes and sighing heavily. His hands fidgeted for a moment at his sides before he walked back over to his desk and sat down. He took another sip of his liqueur before answering, “Counting yourself, there are only four people in this world that have any knowledge of the safe's existence. The first of course is myself, you, the contractor who designed the area for it to be placed in, and hidden... and finally... my son.” The man bit his lip and closed his eyes with a shake of his head. When he opened them he took another sip of his beverage, and turned his eyes on Bard.

Duty was intermingling with attraction at this point, and the attraction was dulling his senses. He shook it off. “You believe,” he paused for second, shifted in his seat before he looked at Thranduil with a furrowed brow, “that your son may have taken it?”

“Bluntly put, yes, I do.” Thranduil answered sitting back in his chair, drink in hand.

 

Bard shook his head. His son? “What reason do you possibly think he could have to do it?”

 

Thranduil shrugged. “That's one of the reasons I wanted to hire you, and also considering who it is that I suspect has done it, you understand why I do not want to involve the police.”

 

Bard's head was nodding in understanding and agreement at this thought. “Have you confronted him about it? Gotten any possible ideas what he did with it?”

 

“Yes, and no.” Thranduil drained the last of the amber liquid from the glass and set it down on the desk. “I have confronted him. He denies it of course, but I know he is lying. A father can always tell when his son is lying. But because he is denying it, I have no idea what he did with it, or why he took it in the first place.”

 

Bard hung his head and blinked several times as he thought. This is going a whole lot of no where very fast! He unconsciously made a hopeless gesture.

 

Thranduil sighed heavily, “I know it's not much to go on. Nothing really. But I assure you money is no object, and whatever you require, I will be more than happy to provide. While the necklace is precious to me, as it was my wife's, my son is more so. I fear... he may have gotten involved with some rather less than auspicious groups of people.”

 

Bard's face contorted into a look of concern. Was this man eluding to mafia connections? The blond merely stared at him silently. There was a pleading in those eyes, and the lips had become a thin line as he watched Bard's reactions.

 

“I can not guarantee results Mr Oropherion. I am by no means a top investigator in this city. “ He hated to say his next words, but he felt he should, “Perhaps I am not the best person to ask to take on this case sir. I...” He looked around him suddenly embarrassed. “I am not sure I will be able to handle anything like this. I have a family, and I can't afford anything... unsavory to happen to me, if you understand my meaning sir. I'm all my kids got.”

He watched Thranduil look away, then back again. He was considering something. He eyed Bard and got up with his glass, and went back over to the table, pouring himself another glassful.

 

“Actually, I think I have the perfect man for the job then,” Thranduil said, before he turned around giving Bard a pointed look. “You understand my plight more than anyone.” He crossed the room again, but remained standing. He put the glass on the desk and bent forward becoming eye level with Bard. “I had you checked out before I called you. I _know_ you're the right person for this job Mr. Bowman.”

 

Bard's eyes went wide for a moment and he felt his mouth open in astonishment. He forced himself to snap out of and force his expression into a neutral one. “You had _me_ investigated before you called me?”

“Of course. But I can't have just anyone coming in here to discuss family business with. Not to mention the location of my more precious belongings.” Thranduil's eyes flickered over to the safe for a moment then back to Bard. “Take the case, Mr. Bowman. I will make sure your children are well cared for while you are on it.”

Bard felt like he would be pinned to the ground by the intensity of the stare Thranduil was giving him. He nodded and in a quiet voice said, “Alright, when would you like me to begin?”

 

* * *

 

Thranduil stood back up to his full height as he considered the dark-haired man before him. He was slightly shorter than him, streaks of white were beginning to thread their way through a head full of soft black curls. His face had a well groomed thin mustache, soul patch and chin beard. He was dressed in a dark, navy suit, the tie just a shade lighter than the suit. The shirt appeared to have the slightest hint of navy blue stitches sewn into the fabric. The shoes, black and slightly scuffed on the sides were still polished and shiny. While most wouldn't think too much of this, Thranduil did. By caring how he looked, he obviously cared how his clients viewed him. The suit was not tailor-made or name brand, which made no difference to Thranduil, he knew this man couldn't afford anything of that nature, but his grooming and dress was definitely well cared for.

 

“Tomorrow, if possible. As for where, I was hoping you would have an idea of where you should begin to be honest,” Thranduil commented, sat back down, gathered his drink in his hands, and leaned back in his seat once more releasing the man from his gaze. He couldn't help noting their soft brown color, and wondered briefly if his eyes were perhaps hazel. He was actually very pleasing to look at. Thranduil was the type of person who didn't pay much attention to gender, as much as the individual themselves, albeit friendship or even more intimately. The person needed to strike a cord with him. This humble, dark-haired man who seemed a great deal more exhausted and worried than most individuals would notice, managed to do that.

 

“Fair enough,” he nodded in understanding, “I suppose I should first exam the case you kept the necklace in, then I'd like to speak to your son at the earliest convenient time,” Bard replied softly with a furrowed brow as he seemed to be thinking aloud. He turned to look at the open safe.

 

“Of course,” Thranduil gestured to the wall safe, “be my guest.”

He watched as the man stood, and stretched his legs, without trying to make it seem like he had done so, then crossed the room to the safe. He watched him rummage about in it, then lift out of the steel case he kept it in the velvet covered box that had housed it since he had given it to his wife on their wedding day to wear. He opened it, he was able to see the man was taking in the outlines the necklace had made over the years on the velvet inside it. He looked up at Thranduil thoughtfully for a moment, closed the box and returned it, took a brief glance around at the rest of the contents and then, returned to the seat he had been in before.

He pulled out a notebook and shortened ballpoint pen from him pocket, clicked the pen, and sat down. “Also, I don't mean to give you the wrong impression, but I do have to ask where you were, and what you did between last night and this morning.

Thranduil let out a bark of laughter at this, then gathering his senses he stated still with some mirth in his voice, “Of course! You can't rule me out just because I own the thing.” He let his smile fade, but was still amused by this, “I was home – alone of course, except for the maid. She left at 9:30 last night I believe. After that, not a soul can vouch for me aside from the security guards here.” He made an open gesture to his surroundings, and drained his scotch again.

 

“Of... of course,” Bard stammered looking away in thought.

 

Thranduil watched him silently. The other man sat before him several minutes without speaking, making notes every now and then. Finally, he looked up. “My apologies, I prefer to make my immediate notes in cases like this in the place of crime. That way it's still fresh in my mind.”

Thranduil nodded, “Perfectly understandable. “

“You mentioned the security guards would know who would come in and out of here at all times, correct?”

 

Thranduil nodded again as he confirmed it, “If the ones at the front doors miss it for whatever reason, there are still security cameras everywhere.” He pointed to an area behind them where a black security camera hung just low enough to be seen. Bard noted it and made another sentence in his notebook, then shifted to put the notebook back in his pocket.

“So, it's reasonable to think that you basically caught your son on the cameras taking the necklace?” Bard asked with a considerate tone of voice.

 

“Yes, it is. In fact,” Thranduil bent down and pulled open the bottom door to his desk, and brought out the dvd he had the security team make of the night before, “the security footage is right here.” He held it up, laid it on the desk and slid it across to Bard. He was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check over this.

 

Bard shrugged as he took it up and turned it over in his hands before looking back up at Thranduil, “Well, you did say you knew who did it.”

 

“Yes,” Thranduil looked down, deciding to let some of his concern actually show, “I will not be pressing charges. I just need to know why he did it. Who has it now, and of course, if it can be returned. Please, understand, it's not that I don't think he should have punishment over this, but prison over stealing something that he could have just taken if he asked, is another. The necklace is as much his, as it is mine. He is my only son. My only child in fact.” He looked back up at the man who was returning it with sympathetic eyes. “I'm sure you understand.”

 

Bard didn't give a verbal answer. He only broke eye contact and nodded turning the DVD over in his hands once more. Finally, Bard looked up at him as they had sat in silence for several tense moments. “Well, I think I have everything I need to get started.”

Thranduil let his practiced, public smile come to his face, “Very good. Will you wish to speak to my son here or at our residence?” as he stood and began crossing the room with the other man.

 

Bard looked around. “Perhaps at home. It's been my experience that kids talk easier if they are in a familiar environment. How old is your son by the way?” Bard asked as they walked to the door.

“Seventeen. You know, the perfect age to get in trouble – real trouble.” Thranduil opened the door for Bard, and seen him turn to look around once more.

“Yes, it is. Um, sorry, one last question. Elrond, I think is his name, mentioned there are four elevators that lead here. Where are they all?”

 

Thranduil walked into the lobby and pointed each one out. The one in the back was the one he took the most interest in, but made no comment regarding it. Thranduil knew why however, it was the only one Legolas could have come up to without being seen immediately by the security guard by the door. The video would confirm it.

“Everyone uses key cards to come in correct?” Bard asked as they returned to the main portion of the lobby.

 

“Yes, even Legolas. He also has a key to the safe box I keep the necklace in. He comes in to check the contents for me if I am unable.” Thranduil told him as they came to the elevator Bard originally came to the floor in.

 

“Okay, okay... those are the only things I can think of at this moment.” Thranduil smiled and took a business card from his suit pocket to hand to Bard, “Oh, your home address so that I can speak with your son in the morning.”

“Of course. May I borrow your pen?” Bard fished the pen out of his pocket, and handed it to him. Thranduil quickly scribbled the address on the back of another business card. “The phone numbers I wrote on the back will ring directly to me.”

 

“Thank you. I'll try to be at your house at 10 o'clock.Good night Mr. Oropherion.”

 

“Perfect.” The doors slid open to the elevator. “Please just call me Thranduil. Good night, Mr. Bowman.” The doors slid shut before the other man could reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard goes to Greenwood Mansion and speaks to Legolas; Thranduil admits to himself that his interest in the PI is more than business.

Bard's head was pounding as he walked up the steps to the front door of the mansion dubbed, if the front gate was an indicator, as “Greenwood.” He was expected, of course, as the security guard manning the gate let him in after he just said his name. “Greenwood.” It was green indeed. Lots and lots of trees and grass. The front boasted of intricate, and undoubtedly expensive landscaping. He finally got up to the wrap around porch and blue front door, and rang the doorbell. As he heard a chime version of Beethoven's “Fur Elise” behind the doors, he took a moment to look around him.

 

It wasn't the largest mansion in the world, but it was very much decked out to the nines. It had to be a crime to have this much money and not be royalty. He wasn't entirely sure how long to wait considering the size of the house. He ran a hand over his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose to try and soothe the sleep-deprivation headache he had. He had stayed up until 4 am going through the security footage, which showed undoubtedly, a teenaged, blond-haired man come up the back elevator, wait for what had to be half an hour at the unseen corner of the office for the security guard to get up and leave (Bard assumed it was to take care of nature's needs as he returned about 8 minutes later), and unlock the door to the office. Then on another batch of camera footage open the safe, unlock the safe box and remove the necklace from it's place, stuffing it in his pocket. He slinked back out after shutting the safe and it's hiding spot up, locked the door to the office, and sneaked back out again. The whole thing probably lasted 3 minutes tops once the boy was on the move. Footage from the garages only showed him getting into a his car and leaving. All of that was cut and dry.

 

He had spent the rest of it researching the family of Oropherion, what all they legitimately, and in other cases were rumored to have a hand in. While everything seemed to be on the books, there were always rumors of mafia connections if the person had money. And according to the year end statement that was published on just their stocks and trading, the Oropherion family definitely had _a lot_ of money. In fact, the home they lived in was probably considered humble compared to what they could have.

 

Finally, after what seemed forever, a short old man with curly hair answered the door and beckoned him in. After taking his coat and hanging it up on the coat stand by the door, he asked him to wait there a moment as he would let Mr. Oropherion know he was there. He watched the man retreat behind a side door, then looked up seeing a winding staircase that had to lead somewhere hidden on both sides by ornately decorated walls and moldings.

Beige painted walls, heavy wooden oak doors, and marble floors were everywhere to be seen. He caught sight of one of the loveseats placed on either side of the staircase and began to head for it to sit down when the tall form of Mr. Oropherion came out.

His hair hung loose about his shoulders this morning, and he was wrapped in a robe covering silk pajamas. Bard mused that he may have just got up, along with his mind taking a momentary detour to things that had nothing to do with professional behavior.

The man smiled at seeing him and held out his hand to shake in greeting. “Mr. Bowman, may I call you Bard?” he asked as he shook his hand and gestured to the room he just appeared from.

  
“Yes, that will be fine Mr. Oropher...”

  
“Thranduil, please. I'd rather save all the Mr. Oropherion stuff for the office.” Thranduil said as he led him into the room and to a table laid out with breakfast food and drink. He sat down at the table and gestured to the seat in front of him, “Please excuse me. Today is generally my day off at the office to take care of affairs here at home. So, I'm accustomed to rising late. Would you care for anything?”

  
Bard looked down at the huge plate of scrambled eggs, spinach, toast... (was that corned beef hash?) and heard his stomach rumble as a response. Thranduil apparently heard it too, and rang a bell before he could answer. Another man appeared, and Thranduil called for another plate of food, coffee and orange juice. Bard thanked him, and just a couple minutes later he was eating along with him. He had forgotten to eat this morning too, so, once the food hit his taste buds, he couldn't help just shoveling it in.

  
Thranduil found amusement in this apparently, and told him he was welcome to seconds if he desired it. Bard slowed down to a more reasonable pace at this, and declined between mouthfuls. After he finished his food, and downed the first cup of coffee, he decided to start with business.

“Not to just jump right into it, but is your son home now?”

  
Thranduil looked up at him from his half finished plate and nodded. “He's in his bedroom. I imagine he'll be coming down shortly. Really,” he inclined his head slightly towards Bard's plate, “if you would like more, you're more than welcome.”

  
Bard held up his hands and shook his head, “No, thanks. I just forgot to eat this morning, that's all.”

  
“Oh,” Thranduil seemed to looked him over with more scrutiny at this, “not a lot of sleep or too much to drink as well?”

Bard was a little taken back by this. “Just not enough sleep. I don't drink much anymore. Only socially honestly.”

There was a slight upturn to the perfect lips at this, and he cocked his head to the side, “Headache?”

Who the hell was this guy? A psychic? “Yes, I do have one actually.” His face must have shown some of what he was thinking, as Thranduil let out a small chuckle.

“I only assumed because I usually have one when I don't sleep well or long enough.”

Bard gave him an apologetic smile at this. “So, your son is home schooled, or is being kept home due to the circumstances....?”

Thranduil had been taking a sip of his coffee when he asked this, and put it down with a soft clink as his brows knitted together. He leaned forward, the hair about his shoulders falling forward like a waterfall, and took a piece bacon up between his fingers as he answered, “He has graduated already actually. He was home schooled since he was 15. Before that he attended private schools overseas. He was in the gifted programs and graduated with honors. He now is doing college courses online, and he goes out to train in his sport activities.”

“Sports? What kinds of sports does he do?” Bard asked as he watched Thranduil continue to finish his plate.

Thranduil rang the bell again, and Bard's plate was taken away. Before the man left though Thranduil asked him to bring some ibuprofen for Bard to take. He then turned his attention to Bard himself, “Soccer, tennis, swimming, fencing, archery... You know, the usual.” Thranduil took another sip of his coffee at this.

'The usual'? The first ones were 'the usual', the rest... not so much. Bard just nodded with raised eyebrows. Thranduil merely gave him a smirk at this.

A moment later soft footfalls announced the silent arrival of a tall blond haired teenager who Bard assumed was Legolas. He greeted his father in a quiet voice, and then shook hands with Bard, and sat down at the table wordlessly. He eyed Bard a couple of times after the bell was rang once more, and while the teen waited for his plate to arrive.

Thranduil finished up his plate, and after giving Bard a knowing look, excused himself stating he had to make some phone calls.

Bard and the boy sat in awkward silence for several minutes, until Legolas' plate arrived and he dug in with a healthy appetite. Bard took a couple of moments to look the boy over. He was shorter than his father, stockier, but he had some of his father's features undoubtedly. The long blond hair must have been a thing for the family, as were the blue-gray eyes. Unlike his father seemed to prefer letting his locks flow either freely or be bound by single tie at the nape of the neck, Legolas' seemed to prefer to braid the sides, and work the two side braids into one that was tied at the back of his head, and hung down. The rest hung loose over his shoulders. Honestly, it was a style his daughters would try. It didn't feminize the boy though, you could definitely tell he was a guy. Silk pajamas must also be a thing among them as he wore a set also, minus the robe. A couple of minutes later the ibuprofen for Bard arrived and he took it with a large gulp of orange juice.

After Legolas' was almost half way through his plate, and he took a swig of orange juice, Bard opened his mouth to begin his questioning, but was stopped short by the boy's quiet voice.

“I know why you're here. You're here about my mother's necklace.”

Bard just shrugged and nodded. Legolas' gave him a pointed stare and sat back in his chair.

“I already told my father, and now I'm telling you, I don't have anything to say about it.”

Bard gave the young man a patient look, and leaned forward, “I understand that, but the fact of the matter is, he has you on security cameras sneaking into his office, stuffing it in to your jacket, and leaving.” Bard shook his head, as he opened his arms to indicate hopelessness, “Are you going to tell me you didn't do it too? Because I was up until 2 a.m. last night going through security footage that clearly shows you did.”

Legolas chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, and looked down, he began to draw circles on an empty spot of table. Bard just continued to stare him down. He felt like he was talking to one of his own kids at this moment. How many times had Bain given him this same guilty-but-not-guilty act?

“Come on, your father knows you did it. All he wants to know is why and who you gave them to.”

The eyes flicked up at him with this, and an angry expression was on the teen's face. He stood and crossed his arms over his chest for a moment before dropping them to his sides.

“You seem to have all the answers Mr. Bowman. Why don't you figure it out? Isn't that what your job _really_ is?” he spat out and then thundered off. Bard turned and watched the retreating back disappear around the corner.

Bard sighed, and picked up his coffee to take a drink, “Teenagers.”

 

 

* * *

 

Thranduil heard the footsteps of his son thundering up the steps and he came out of his office a moment later. He caught a glimpse of his son's profile as it disappeared around the corner, and could only shake his head. He could only guess how well everything went over.

He made his way back to the morning room, and found Bard making notes on his notepad. He remained silent watching. Despite all of this, he really was a very striking man. Strong shoulders, lovely hair, a Casanova face. His demeanor was also very warm, likable... the type of man you just felt able to trust, and be home with. A feeling Thranduil hadn't experienced with anyone since his wife died. Thranduil wondered very briefly if Bard had any interest in men, because Thranduil was unable to deny at this point (though their meetings were short and business related) that he had a genuine interest in Bard. Well, he'd just have to find out wouldn't he? But first things first...

He cleared his throat, which made the other man jump and sit up straighter.

“Did he give you any ideas?”

Bard shook his head and shrugged as he stood up, “No.” His eyes met Thranduil's for a split second and Thranduil noticed what appeared to be a slight blush come to the man's cheeks as he looked away and ran a hand through his hair at the back of his neck. “The good part is that he doesn't deny doing it. Bad part is, well, he didn't tell me anything at all honestly.”

Thranduil exhaled loudly, and gestured to the chair Bard had been sitting in as he made his way back over to his previous spot, eying Legolas' unfinished plate. Whatever Bard said did get to him though. Bard looked up at him with a tinge of sympathy in a blue-green setting. So his eyes are hazel, was what went through Thranduil's mind a split second before he refocused. “So, what do you suggest we do?”

“Nothing.” Bard said sitting back down after he pocketed his pen and notepad, and drained the last of the coffee in his cup.

“Nothing?” Thranduil repeated confused. He watched Bard nod in confirmation and waited for an explanation.

Bard leaned forward and his tone of voice was a mixture of matter-the-fact edgy mixed with a knowing sympathy. “Basically, there is nothing _you_ can do but wait. Short of torturing the information out of him, I don't think he's going to talk. Someone or something has him scared enough that he feels he can't open his mouth about it.”

Thranduil fixed narrowed eyes on him after noting the phrasing he used. “Let me rephrase this. What are _you_ going to do?”

“Well, with your permission, I'm going to basically stalk your son.” Bard replied with a mischievous grin.

Thranduil's eyebrows went up at this as an amused smile followed it. “You're going to stake-out my son?”

“In a nutshell, yes.”

Thranduil laughed at this. “You have my permission, as long as I can come along.”

Bard made a face at this, but his eyes didn't convey any amount of shock. “Stake-outs are for the most part boring. Mostly just sitting around in your car at a corner of the street eating junk food and take-out, and drinking so much coffee that you can keep an elephant awake.”

Thranduil stood, “Well, I'm going to be providing and paying for the babysitter, Bard. Plus it is my son we're talking about here. So, I must insist.”

Bard shook his head and stood. “Then I don't have much choice. I will suggest my car though. Probably be less conspicuous than a Mercedes if we have to go into any run down neighborhoods.”

“You mean a Lamborghini.” Thranduil said with an upturn on his lips as he seen Bard give him a confused look which was replaced by a shocked one, “My son drives the Mercedes.”

Bard's eyes went wide at this, shifted to the side, and he cleared his throat. “Yes, well, as I said, mine will probably be best. I should be going now Thranduil. I'll call you this afternoon with a time for when I'll start my rounds.”

Thranduil stood at this and came to his side, “I look forward to it.”

Bard gave him a parting smile as he said, “Thanks for breakfast, and the headache pills. Can honestly say it's the first time I've ever eaten breakfast in such an elegant setting.” He watched the man's eyes wander about his surroundings then he turned to the door.

“Anytime. In fact, perhaps you may get used to it.” Thranduil said, with a teasing voice.

Bard turned around with a raised eyebrow and questioning eyes, but apparently chose to let it go and merely nodded, and mouthed the word thanks again before disappearing out of view.

It had been a very long time hadn't it? He would even venture to say it had been a very long time for Bard as well. Much as his son was on his mind, he couldn't help the wicked grin that came to his face at the thought of seeing the man who had just left undressed in front of him and gasping in agonizing pleasure among satin sheets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first stake out reveals nothing of Legolas' motives, but it is beneficial nonetheless.

**CHAPTER THREE**

 

He called Thranduil to tell him he would be starting his stake out at 9pm that night. He made quick arrangements with the neighbor, not wanting to bother asking for a babysitter right off for Tilda. While Sigrid and Bain were old enough to be left alone, they were teenagers after all. No teenager wants to be stuck watching their kid sister all night. Sigrid had already enough nights of it as it was since she turned 13. Bain would not even come out of his room anyway – so Tilda would spend the night with a neighbor who happened to have a daughter Tilda went to school with.

 

He admitted on and off he had mulled over exactly what the implications were that Thranduil had been hinting at just before he left that morning. Not to mention just images of the man's face and body kept popping into his head making it harder to concentrate than normal. He spent the day researching what little he could find publicly about Legolas. Mainly the only things that were known was what Thranduil had already told him. He scanned pictures that had been made public, some of high school soccer games. The most recent was an archery tournament result in which Legolas has placed first. The only noticeable thing Bard figured out was that he had ties to some red head in the cheerleading squad. She seemed to be in almost all of the recent photos. Beyond that, nothing.

 

Once 8:30 pm came around he dropped Tilda off at the neighbor's house, he drove the family SUV (he supposed that would look more presentable in the neighborhood than his old beat-up Buick that he usually used for such occasions), to get food at the closest fast food place and then to Greenwood. He promised to call Thranduil to let him know he was there, and where so that the neighbors wouldn't get freaked out. He hoped, but at the same time didn't that Thranduil had forgotten about wanting to join him. While stake outs were more entertaining with company, he was well aware that Thranduil, not only being inexperienced, but also exceedingly attractive to him may cause a problem with how alert he was.

He didn't even bother acting on the alert just yet. But just turned the car off, rolled the window down slightly, and sat back, readying himself for a very long night. He was just getting ready to dig into his bag and fish out one of his cheeseburgers when a tall figure dressed all in black, even with a black hat on came out from somewhere around the back of the property and headed straight towards him. He peered into the darkness a little more once the person got closer and realized it was Thranduil.

Guess he didn't forget after all. He unlocked his doors just when Thranduil reached the passenger door, and motioned for him to get in. A blast of cold air hit him a moment later as Thranduil climbed in and settled in his seat. Bard looked briefly for the ponytail down his back, but found none. He raised his eyebrows at this.

“Good evening,” Thranduil greeted with a smile after he shut the door.

“Evening.” Bard replied still wrapped up in trying to figure out if the long hair was hidden under the cap or he actually cut it off.

Thranduil gave him an inquiring look for a moment, then realized he seemed preoccupied with his hair, so he lifted a side of his cap up. “It's in a bun under the hat.” Bard just nodded, then went back to his bag of food.

“Want some?” Bard offered holding out a french fry as he still rummaged for one of the burgers in the bag.

Thranduil crinkled his nose at it, and looked down at the bag, “I haven't had food like that since I was in college.” He took the offered french fry with a hint of hesitation and popped it into his mouth. “Well, they seem to have bettered their recipe since then.”

 

Bard chuckled at this, and finally finding the first burger at the bottom of the bag, pulled it out and offered it to Thranduil. Thranduil shook his head, “If you don't mind, I will prefer to stick with the french fries.”

 

“Suit yourself.” Bard said, as he unwrapped the cheeseburger and took a hearty bite. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Thranduil grimaced at it. He merely looked back over and gave him a smile and took another bite and swallowing before adding, “Well, I did say that stake outs are filled with junk food.”

Thranduil merely nodded in agreement, then looked over at his gate from where they were parked. “So, we just sit around all night waiting for something to happen then?”

Bard was in the middle of another large bite when the question came and he had to swallow hard to get it down so he could answer. “Pretty much. I mean, most likely nothing will happen tonight, or even tomorrow. But since I don't know exactly why your son took the necklace and what he's mixed up in – if anything,”, He added that after noting the dark look on Thranduil's face, “ I figured it best to set up right away in case.”

Thranduil merely nodded and looked back at the house. Bard set his cheeseburger down and wiped his hands on a napkin before he reached in the backseat and got a hold of folder he had started compliing on the what little of the case and the Oropherion family was known. He opened it and leafed through it, coming to the printed out picture of Legolas at the archery tournament celebrating his victory. He handed it to Thranduil who was trying to pretend to not be nosey.

“Do you know who that girl is? The red head off just off in the back behind him?”

Thranduil flinched and look of distaste came to his features. “Yes. Tauriel. I don't recall her last name. Legolas was dating her for a long while. Never really cared much for her.”

Bard gave Thranduil a questioning look.

“She had all the evidence of a gold-digger.” Bard raised his eyebrows at this. “Look, people in our position tend to attract that sort of... person. Personally, as long as she actually cares about my son and not his money and prestige, he could get involved with and even marry a homeless girl off the street. This one,” he tapped his finger on the photo, “made it clear that she would only put out if the wallet was put out with it.”

 

Bard nodded his understanding, then took the photo back, and replaced it in the folder. Silence over took the two of them as they watched the house for an unknown amount of time. The only sounds were the normal ones about the street, food wrappers, and the occasional sigh. Bard couldn't help admiring the perfect profile of the man beside him when he thought Thranduil wouldn't notice his staring. Unfortunately, it led to a train of thought that was starting to settle in his groin which made him adjust his seating more than once.

After a long while, Thranduil looked over at Bard, and Bard couldn't help noticing that he suddenly seemed apprehensive.

He cleared his throat, and looked away again as he spoke, “I was wondering, if you're seeing anyone?”

Bard's eyes grew large at this. Was he hitting on him or was this just a random question to pass the time? “I beg your pardon?”

“Well, I know you're a widower as well. And you're rather, “he cleared his throat again, “attractive. So, I figured you might be seeing someone.”

Bard's was still confused at this line of conversation. He shrugged and shifted in his seat again. His groin was making this hell and it was taking this conversation into it's own world. Because of this it was a little harder to articulate his words over the dirty images that kept popping in his head. “Well, I did for a while, but it didn't work out. So, no I'm not seeing anyone at the moment.” He turned away, then gave Thranduil a look out of the corner of his eye as he returned, “What about you? You're attractive as well.”

Thranduil turned to look at him face on, which when Bard met his expression he found him chewing at his bottom lip for a moment, and a smile taking over his face. Bard reached for his cola in order to not get too lost in where this may be going. “No, I am not seeing anyone.” There was a moment of pause before he seen Thranduil take a deep breath and ask, “Out of curiosity, are you... open to both men and women?”

Bard had been taking a sip of his cola when this question came out. He swallowed wrong and started coughing. After a few moments of Thranduil patting his back and Bard beating on his chest to clear the airway, he answered still raspy, “Yes, I am actually.” He cleared the tickle in his throat once more before asking, “What about you?”

 

Thranduil merely smiled again and nodded. Bard was tempted to prompt him further by asking if he was interested in him, but chose not to. Maybe when the case was over. He preferred not to get involved with active clients anyway. They went back to watching the house in silence, yet Bard couldn't help noticing Thranduil sneaking glances at him every now and then. Bard knew he himself was caught staring more often than not. He managed to resist the urge to glance down at Thranduil's crotch to see if his train of thoughts were just as vulgar as his was in present company.

The subject did not come up again that night. But Bard could tell there was unspoken question and feeling hanging in the air. Namely, the age old so do you like me too question.

* * *

 

At about 11:30 pm Thranduil began to dose off in his seat next to the dark haired man who seemed to be having just as much trouble staying awake as him. After the awkward questioning process of figuring out if Bard would possibly consider taking a male lover, and vice versa, what chatter they did have the usual things people talk about when they do not really know the other and try to make conversation – children, work, food, hobbies.

Bard had actually taken courses in archery in his younger years just as Thranduil had (and obviously his son). They both shared a love for puzzles and mysteries. It was what drove Bard in to his current profession, and Thranduil into the elusive archeology branch of market he funded. Children went to the local public schools of course. His daughter, like Legolas was an excellent student, Bain could be if he focused on his studies as much as he did on computer games and girls, his youngest was good in reading and writing but had issues with arithmetic. The pride in Bard's voice when he spoke of his children made Thranduil's heart ache a little. He had similar pride in his own son – until recently.

He did want to press further as to whether Bard's interest in men would include himself, but the sideways glances he caught Bard making at him made that somewhat obvious. Thranduil found himself encouraging it in subtle ways. Purposely pretending to look at the house with more interest. Pointing out various architecture specialties his family had done. He even brushed his hand at one point on Bard's which made both mens breath catch for a fleeting moment.

What drew Thranduil to Bard so drastically was his unassuming, honest demeanor. There was not a single part about him that alarmed Thranduil. Instead he felt peaceful in mind and spirit... but at the same time, due to how ruggedly attractive the man was overwhelmingly turned on.

Today, after he had left was the first time in years Thranduil had to pause his daily activities to go to his bedroom and masturbate due to the overwhelming sheer need the man sent through his veins.

Minutes later Bard announced he needed to call it a night.

“I have to be up early to see my teenagers off to school. You know how teens always rise late. They probably stayed up all night too to be honest.” He gave Thranduil an apologetic smile, “I'm sure you're exhausted too. Would you like me to drive you up to wherever you'd like to go in at?”

Thranduill nodded and pointed to the front gate. “Trust me, even if he is still awake Legolas won't see or hear the car from the front.”

Bard started the car up and the guard immediately let them in. After a few moments Bard parked in front of the vast steps to Thranduil's home. “I thank you for your time. I hope my insisting on joining you has not caused you any problems.”

Bard shook his head as he unlocked the door. “No, none at all. I'll be in the same spot tomorrow night, same time. So, you know, make sure your neighbors know it's not a prowler outside their gate.”

“Will do.” Thranduil opened the door, blasting them with cold air, and got out wincing at the wind in his face. He turned around and bent down to look at Bard, “Until tomorrow night then.”

Bard gave him a toothy grin at this. “Tomorrow night then.”

Thranduil mused it sounded more like they were making a date rather than a stake out time as he climbed the steps to his home and turned to watch the black SUV disappear around the bend of his drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you folks were hoping for some action here... sorry (but not really). :P It'll come (no pun intended) soon enough.


End file.
